Zach's Punishment
by terboDC1980
Summary: Zachary Martin has worked Moesby to his last nerve, and now he will get a new punishment
1. Chapter 1

Sometime early during senior year at Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton…

Zack was actually nervous as he trudged to Moseby's cabin, ordered to show up here at 9 pm by the old cranky manager himself. All he knew was that he'd never been told to go to Moseby's cabin before, so he wondered what was up. _What am I being punished for this time?_ _Was it the whoopee cushion on the captain's chair? Maybe when I glued everything on Tuttweiler's desk down? Or the exploding… _

Zack arrived at the cabin door and knocked tentatively.

From inside came Moseby's voice saying ominously, "Come in, Zachary."

Zack entered and closed the door. There was the manager, sitting in a big chair and wearing a big fluffy robe. He did not look happy. Zack had never been in here before; it was all decorated, like a real home. "Listen, Moseby, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry! So can you just ground me now and send me back to my cabin?"

Moseby didn't answer right away, but then he spoke, slowly and kind of menacingly, "Zachary Martin, I am sick and tired of your pranks, and it is time you were taught a lesson that you won't forget."

Zack rolled his eyes and tried to act cool, but he was worried. "Okay, I'll bite, what's the new punishment? Seems like after all these years you've run out of ideas."

Moseby smiled then, and that smile scared Zack. "Since you act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. You're going to get a _spanking_."

Zack looked stunned for a moment before reverting back to his usual cocky demeanor. He snorted and made a face. "I think I'm a bit too big for a spanking!"

"We'll see about that. You _are_ going to get a spanking, but first, you need to get out of those clothes." Moseby smirked a little then.

_Okay this is suddenly getting really creepy. What has come over Moseby?_ "What? Take off my clothes? No way!"

"Yes, way. I'm going to spank your bare ass till you're sore. Either do as I say, or I will expel you from Seven Seas High School, and you'll be sent home to Boston, _alone_." Moseby said 'alone' with that long –o- sound he was famous for.

Something broke inside Zack then, and he felt tears welling in his eyes. He could not be separated from his twin brother. Cody was a dork, but he was Zack's other half. He _needed_ Cody, in a way he couldn't explain even to himself. "Mister Moseby please, don't expel me! I'll be away from Cody! I can't go back! I'll do anything!"

"That's what I'm counting on." Moseby leered. "So let's get started. Take your clothes off, Zack."

Zach realized that he was trapped. He undid his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then more hesitantly, his shirt—revealing his soft, smooth chest under Moseby's intense stare. Zach had gotten some tone, but still had a little baby fat around his middle, unlike Cody, who was almost too skinny in Moseby's opinion. Zack stood for a moment then, shifting from foot to foot. "Do I really have to…?"

"Get on with it!" Moseby snapped.

With shaking hands, Zack undid his belt, opened his zipper, and eased his khaki shorts down. He stood in only his boxers, shivering with fear as much as cold.

Moseby stood then and adjusted his robe, before pulling a plain wooden chair away from a table and setting it in the center of the room. Zack realized that Moseby might be naked underneath that robe, and he got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Everything, Zack! You need to be completely naked so I can spank your bare bottom!"

Zack whimpered, but he slowly pulled his baggy boxers down, revealing his soft circumcised cock and tight balls, and a little dark blond bush.

_Hmm, nice. _Moseby tried not to smile at the trembling naked teenager in front of him. "Turn around, let me see." The manager barked.

Zack, now completely submissive and obedient, spun slowly around, showing his soft, smooth ass, then back to facing the manager.

Moseby sat on the wooden chair, and then waved to the teen. "Okay, now lay across my lap. We're doing this the old-fashioned way."

"No, please… Mister Moseby, this isn't right." Zack pleaded in a whiny voice.

"The more you stall around, the worse it's going to be." Moseby glared. _He's so adorable! I can't wait to get my hands on him… and then…_

Zack shuffled over, and with a little maneuvering, was soon draped over Moseby's lap, his little round, smooth bum upturned.

Moseby ran his fingers down Zack's back and the teen jumped_. Oh god, what smooth, soft skin, and what a fine little pink ass this boy has. _He caressed one of Zack's butt-cheeks, then the other. _Hmmm, still some baby-fat, so cute. _He could feel the blond boy trembling, and it was turning him on. His erection had started when he saw Zack naked and now it was growing bigger. He removed his hand, and without warning brought it down on Zack's right cheek with a big open-palmed swat.

-SMACK-

"Ow!" Zack jumped, unprepared for the stinging pain.

"Quiet! Take your punishment like a man!"

-SMACK-

And so it went on for twenty hard, slow spanks, Moseby alternating on the boy's smooth round cheeks, until they were nice and pink, showing his handprints. The manager was fully hard now, and his robe had come loose. He was sure Zack must be able to feel his erection poking against his tummy. He paused in the spanking and gently caressed Zack's tender bottom.

Zack, still trembling a little, wondered if it was over. He felt very strange. But when Moseby started to run his hands on his butt, Zack realized that he was starting to get a hardon. _Oh god no, not now! _But as the hand continued to lightly rub his butt, fingers sometimes even slipping to the crack of the teen's ass, Zack's cock got fully hard, pressing against Moseby's leg. _Gawd how embarrassing. _Then he realized that there was something big and hard poking against his belly…

"See Zack, it's not so bad. I think you even like to be spanked. You like not being in charge of things once in awhile." Moseby opened his legs slightly, then slipped his hand down between Zack's slim legs, tickling his perineum.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zack whimpered.

"Just helping you relax before round two." The manager's hand went lower, fondling Zack's balls. He could feel the base of the teenager's cock through the skin, and knew that the boy had a raging hardon. He smiled.

"Round t-two?" The boy's stutter was pronounced.

"Yes, I think you need to be completely humiliated if you are to learn your lesson, and understand that I am in charge here, not you. Now, stand up!"

"But—"

"DO IT!"

Zack clambered to his feet, clapping his hands over his hard dick. But then he saw that Moseby's robe was open and… oh god! He had a huge hardon sticking up. It was much thicker than his own dick, and at least two inches longer. Zack couldn't keep from staring.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zack's punishment, Chapter 2**

* * *

Zack clambered to his feet, clapping his hands over his hard dick. But then he saw that Moseby's robe was open and… oh god! He had a huge hardon sticking up. It was much thicker than his own dick, at least two inches longer and much thicker. Zack couldn't keep from staring.

"Move your hands, Zack and come closer." Moseby commanded.

Almost as if in a trance now, Zack immediately moved his hands and stepped closer, between Moseby's open legs. His six-inch, cut dick stood up at a high angle, pulsing with his pounding heart.

"That's a good boy, Zack." Moseby said in a soothing voice. "What a nice penis you have." He reached out and fondled the teen's hard cock, caressing it a bit before wrapping his fingers around the steely-hard shaft. "Looks like little Zack is very excited." With his other hand, Moseby cupped one of Zack's ass-cheeks and pulled the boy to him. Then he aimed the teen's cock down, leaned forward, and flicked his tongue over the swollen glans.

"Ohhhh…" Zack moaned very quietly and shut his eyes tight. _I can't believe this is happening! _His dick jumped and a drop of precum appeared at the tip.

"Hmm, nice." Moseby leaned forward again and took the end of Zack's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick up the drop of clear juice before lapping along the tender underside.

Zack shuddered. His arms, dangling at his sides as Moseby sucked more of his throbbing cock into his hungry mouth. After a minute, the manager moved his hand to between Zack's legs, at first cupping his tight balls, but then moving back further. Zack, without thinking, spread his feet apart. Then he dropped his hands on Moseby's shoulders. He looked down, watching as Moseby's shaved head bobbed back and forth on his hard cock. _What is happening? Moseby is blowing me, and it feels… great! _He rocked his hips forward a little, loving how the manager's tongue was tickling the sensitive underside of his cock-head while his lips slid up and down over his shaft. And Moseby was fondling his tight smooth balls, caressing his body…

Then he felt the finger slip between his ass-cheeks and begin to tease at his little puckered sphincter.

Zack tried to pull away, and his cock popped out of Moseby's mouth. "No way man!"

"Yes, Zack, I'm going to fuck that cute little ass of yours." Moseby said in a cold, authoritative tone.

"No, man! There's no way!"

"Come on, Zack. You don't really have a choice."

"N-no, please! I've never done anything like that! And you're so big!" Zack's voice had gotten very high and reedy. His cock softened slightly, and he realized that his protests were getting feeble. He knew that he had to do what Moseby told him.

"I'll be gentle. I'll even let you sit on it at first, so you can get used to it. But before that, you need to get my cock wet and ready for your little virgin teenage ass."

"You… you want me to suck you?" Zack stammered, still a little in shock over what was happening. Getting a blowjob was one thing, but having to suck Moseby, and then taking that huge thing up his ass?

"It'll be okay, I promise." Moseby said more gently, one hand caressing Zack's quivering flat belly, while the other gently pulled the boy closer again. "Now, just kneel down, and I'll tell you what to do."

Zack slowly sank down to his knees, even as Moseby stood and towered over the slim twin. Zack looked pleadingly up at his master with his blue-green eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"That's it, Zack, you look so pretty just like that!" Moseby leered. He held his huge cock by the base and swiped it back and forth across Zack's soft, pliant lips. "Now just take the head in your mouth…"

Zack felt a hand pressing at the back of his head, so he opened his mouth further and leaned in, letting the fat cock head slip between his lips. It felt firm but spongy, and a little salty but not bad. He tentatively ran his tongue along the underside.

"Oh yes, that's it! Moseby sighed. "Lick it, Zack, suck on it!"

Trembling, Zack closed his lips around the cock shaft and sucked a little._ I guess in a way now I have power over Moseby,_ he thought, as he gently grasped the large brown rod at the base and moved his mouth up and down over the head and a few inches of shaft. It did feel huge in his mouth, but it was kind of exciting. _Gosh, what would Cody think if he could see us like this?_ He realized that his own dick had gotten fully hard again, thinking of his dorky brother catching them.

Moseby's fingers combed through Zack's thick bond hair, guiding him as he bobbed his head to and fro on his cock. "You're doing great, just keep sucking, lick the head, play with my balls!" He saw the boy's cock sticking up and pulsing._ I never thought I'd have Zack on his knees sucking me, and he seems to be getting into it!_ _His mouth feels so good!_

The teenager was starting to enjoy suckling on the pulsing cock, tasting the sweet drops of precum that would ooze out of the tip as he milked it, feeling the head swell bigger as he flicked his tongue along the base. Finally though he had to take a break and pull off.

"Why are you stopping?" Moseby demanded.

"My jaw hurts!" Zack whined, gasping. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"That's okay, Zacky, you're doing a good job." Moseby crooned, petting Zack's hair. "I think you like sucking on my big black cock!"

Zack glared up at him. "I'm just doing this as my punishment." He grumbled, even as he leaned forward and took the cock into his mouth again.

But after another minute or so, Moseby pulled him off. "That's enough, Zack, you're doing great, but now it's time for your real initiation."

Zack looked frightened. "Please no, let me get you off with my mouth!" He whined.

"No, that's not the way it's going to happen." Moseby leered, even as he took Zack by the arms and pulled the unresisting teen to his feet. "Let's go over to the bed. You climb on and get on all fours. I think you may like this."

"W-what are you going to do?" Zack asked, even as he did as Moseby directed.

"I'm going to make you feel real good, and get your cute little ass ready." Moseby answered as he crawled on to the bed behind the slim teen and ran his fingers over one of Zack's pale boyish ass cheeks. _His little ass looks good enough to eat! So soft and smooth…_ He spread Zack's ass, leaned in and licked at the boy's hairless little pink rosebud.

"Ohhh, gosh! Fuck yeah!" Zack shook all over from the feeling. Moseby's rough tongue on his butt felt amazing!

"Heh, you like that? Good boy." Moseby dove back in, lapping and probing at Zack's tender little butt-hole. The teen kept moaning, so the manager rubbed a finger on Zack's spit-slick rosebud and then eased it in…

"Ahh! Moseby!" Zack yelped as the finger entered him.

"Shhh, it will feel better soon." Moseby crooned, holding Zack's hip to keep him from squirming away. He worked his finger in until he found that little bump: the teen's prostate. He touched it lightly—and Zack shook like a leaf.

"Oh gosh! What did you do?"

"That's your prostate, Zack, and it's going to feel even better when my cock rubs against it while I'm fucking you." Moseby said as he slid his finger in and out of Zack's tight little butt.

"I—I'm scared it's going to really hurt." Zack whimpered, even as he was getting used to Moseby's thick digit probing his butt.

"Shh, I would not do anything to really hurt you Zack. I won't lie, it will be a little painful at first until your anal muscles relax, but I promise it will start to feel real good." He took the opportunity to grab the lube and put some on his fingers. He pushed one, and then two into the boy's ass.

"Ohh god…" Zack whimpered. "Please Moseby, don't hurt me."

"Maybe I should start you off from behind, get you adjusted." Moseby rose up on his knees behind the slim boy, lubed up his long thick cock, and aimed it at Zack's quivering butt. He held the boy's hip with one hand, and with the other, guided his cock head to the little pink pucker. Then he pushed forward… the ring resisted at first, then it suddenly opened and Moseby's cock slid in though the boy's sphincter. Moseby gasped from the intense pleasure as the anal ring clamped down around his cock.

"Oh gawd! Take it out! It hurts! You're tearing me apart!" Zack screamed.

"Shut up, Zack! You want the whole ship to hear you?" Moseby smacked the teen across the ass before grabbing his hip tightly. _You're not getting away from me now… _Moseby eased his cock out an inch or so, then pushed it back into the boy's tight hole. He could feel Zack trembling, and it excited him even more. Zack's ass was gripping his cock so tight! He looked down, amazed at how big his black cock looked sticking in the boy's little pink asshole.

Meanwhile, Cody Martin had been wandering the corridors looking for his brother. It was past curfew and he didn't want Zack getting into trouble. As he passed Moseby's Cabin, he heard a muffled scream…

* * *

_More to come..._


End file.
